


Glitter

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x17, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Kurt und Blaine amüsieren sich im Club.





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429391) by [trufflemores_Glee_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic). 



> In 5x17 _Opening Night_ haben Kurt und Blaine nicht wirklich viel zu tun, aber eine ihrer schönsten Szenen spielt in einer Schwulenbar. Trufflemores hat sich davon inspirieren lassen und meine wunderbare Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) hat mich wieder mal unübertroffen beim Übersetzen unterstützt!!

 

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du jetzt auch noch Körperglitter trägst", sagte Kurt heiser. In dem schwachen Licht des Clubs war sein Gesicht tief im Schatten verborgen und doch war jeder seiner markanten Gesichtszüge als perfektes Relief erkennbar. Es erforderte Blaines ganze Willenskraft, ihn nicht zu küssen, bis sie beide trunken waren, und sich an ihm zu reiben, bis dieses warme Kribbeln in seinem Bauch sich verstärkte und sich etwas tiefer auf seinen Unterleib konzentrierte. Es war schön, einfach nur Zeit mit Kurt zu verbringen, geborgen in seinen wunderbar wohldefinierten Armen und gelegentlich im Takt der Musik zu wippen, wenn Kurt danach war. Sein halbleeres Tequilaglas stand neben ihnen auf einem niedrigen runden Tisch und, abgesehen von seinem fragwürdigen Gebrauch von Körperglitter, fühlte Blaine sich lässig, liederlich und so sehr zu Kurt gehörig, dass ihm alles andere egal war.

Er neigte den Kopf nach hinten, um Kurt einen innigen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken und fragte: "Stört es dich wirklich?" Es hätte ihm nichts ausgemacht, eine kurze Pause einzulegen, um sich ein wenig abzukühlen und zu sehen, ob er einen Teil des silbernen Glitters aus seinen verschwitzten Locken herausbekommen konnte, aber sich _nicht_ von der Stelle zu bewegen, hatte etwas ebenso Verlockendes, denn er wusste, wie sehr er Kurt den Kopf verdrehte. An einem Ort, wo jeder sie sehen konnte, so offen mit ihm zu flirten, machte Spaß. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich an ihm reiben, bis Kurt stöhnte, denn das war solch ein gutturaler ursprünglicher Laut, der Blaines Verlangen weckte. Er balancierte an diesem Abgrund entlang – benebelt vom Alkohol, trunken von der Hitze im Club und der pulsierenden Musik – und rutschte auf Kurts Schoß hin und her, um es sich etwas bequemer zu machen, dankbar, dass zur Zeit anscheinend niemand das Bedürfnis hatte, sich auf dem Sofa zu ihnen zu gesellen.

Blaine war nicht sicher, ob es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte, aber der warme, nachgiebige Druck von Kurts Arm auf seiner Haut war perfekt und den wollte er eigentlich nicht mit einem Fremden teilen. Akzeptanz bedeutete, dass es hier keine Fremden _gab;_ jeder war freundlich und es gab reichlich zu trinken, etwas, wovon Blaine gelernt hatte, dass es sich nicht gegenseitig ausschließen musste. Blaine hatte sich auf nur ein paar Drinks beschränkt, denn schließlich mussten sie es noch unversehrt zu ihrer Wohnung schaffen, ohne im Suff ihre Freunde anrufen zu müssen, damit sie ihnen zu Hilfe kamen. Aber selbst ohne den Alkohol – um ihm auch die letzte Verunsicherung zu nehmen, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit so ungehindert nah zu sein – fühlte er sich so frei, wie seit Wochen nicht mehr.

Weder Alkohol noch Schwulenbars konnten all ihre Probleme lösen (ganz gleich wie großartig sie waren, und Blaine hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie viel Spaß es machen konnte, mit Kurt auszugehen, ohne dass ihn einer seiner Freunde ständig von ihm wegzerrte – es gab nur _Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt)_ , aber etwas an dieser körperlichen Nähe linderte die Anspannung in Blaines Muskeln und ließ den Stress der letzten paar Wochen einfach verfliegen. Solange er Kurt hatte, würde sich alles andere schon von selbst ergeben, denn es gab nichts, was Kurts Großartigkeit für Blaine dämpfen konnte.

Und _wie_ großartig Kurt war. Talentiert und witzig, geistreich und fürsorglich und so viel geduldiger als Blaine es je sein könnte. Engagiert und klug, leidenschaftlich und gerissen, stets gut gekleidet und bereit, sich der Welt entgegenzustellen. Er konnte einfach alles machen. Für Blaine war es unverständlich, dass es für Kurts Großartigkeit physische Grenzen gab, denn ihm schien, als müsste Kurt sogar fliegen können.

"Du bist so betrunken", sagte Kurt mit einem amüsierten Schnauben, fast wie ein Kichern, als er seine Lippen auf Blaines Mund drückte und oh, das war sogar noch besser als ihm zu sagen, wie hübsch seine Wimpern waren, denn im Ernst, Kurt hatte fantastische Wimpern und vielleicht war Blaine wirklich ein bisschen betrunken, aber was machte das schon?

Das Leben war großartig. New York war groß und wunderschön und viel aufregender, als er es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Kurt hinter ihm, um ihn herum und unter ihm war bequem und warm und hart – Gott, er war schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde hart oder halb-hart oder irgendwo dazwischen, denn Kurts enge, schwarze Lieblingshose machte es Blaine absolut unmöglich, es mit Sicherheit zu sagen, und es erforderte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, sie ihm nicht einfach auszuziehen und ihn zu vernaschen.

Kurt liebte es, wenn Blaine sich nach ihm verzehrte. Blaine wusste nicht, ob das daher rührte, dass Kurt sich immer noch nicht darüber im Klaren war, wie unverschämt sexy er war (und irgendwie wurde er von Tag zu Tag reizvoller, was Blaine ziemlich in Bedrängnis brachte, denn er war immer noch nicht hinweg über den ganz besonderen Reiz seiner markanten Silhouette, ganz abgesehen von seinen Schultern und seiner Taille und seinen Hüften und Schenkeln...) oder ob er einfach nur die besondere Aufmerksamkeit genoss.

"Was hast du – mmpf", setzte Kurt an, um sich dann dem Kuss zu ergeben, als Blaine sich auf seinem Schoß so herumdrehte, dass er Kurt anschauen konnte – und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als seine Finger in Kurts Haar zu versenken, das so weich war und so üppig, irgendwie warm unter Blaines Berührung und schweißfeucht, wie der Rest von ihm. Sie waren gerade erst eine Stunde hier – oder zwei Stunden, es spielte eigentlich keine Rolle – aber das langsame Kribbeln wurde fast unerträglich, und er drängte und drängte und drängte und Kurt öffnete sich unter ihm.

Und gerade als er endlich einen guten Winkel gefunden hatte, um richtig loszulegen und die Reibung zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen, anstelle dieses stets präsenten, langsamen, gnadenlosen Sehnens, da löste Kurt sich leise lachend von ihm, die Lippen dicht an seiner Wange – und Blaine wimmerte; er wimmerte, Gott, sein Verlangen war größer als er es je rechtfertigen könnte, aber Kurt verurteilte ihn nicht dafür, sondern versenkte nur die Finger in Blaines Locken, zupfte leicht daran – und murmelte nachdrücklich: "Wir können hier keinen Sex haben."

Blaine drückte ihm verwegen ein paar Küsse auf den Hals, nickte und murmelte nur ein unverbindliches, "Nein, nein, ich weiß", das im lauten Bass der Musik unterging. "Ich will nur... Kurt." Es war nur ein leises Wimmern, als er zuerst die Nase an Kurts Hals rieb und dann seine Stirn dagegen presste. "Du bringst mich noch um", stöhnte er.

"Ach, du armer Blainey", säuselte Kurt, vergrub die Finger in Blaines Haar und rieb ihm gleichzeitig mit der freien Hand über den Rücken, den Blaine der Menge in einer fast schon störrischen Geste zugewandt hatte. Blaine stöhnte an Kurts Hals und legte den Kopf schräg, damit er ihn küssen konnte, zunächst langsam und süß, bis er die empfindsame Haut unter seinem linken Ohr erreichte und sein Tempo steigerte. "Blaine", keuchte Kurt warnend und krallte die Finger in Blaines Hemd. Blaine hasste öffentliche Orte, er hasste öffentliche Orte, aber er löste sich widerwillig von ihm und dieses Mal setzte er sich weit genug zurück, um Kurt schmollend anschauen zu können, denn es war doch gerade so schön und konnten sie nicht ausnahmsweise mal ein Auge zudrücken?

Sicherlich – der Heimweg könnte etwas unangenehm und peinlich werden, aber das wäre die Sache wert. Musste es wert sein. Kurt war so heiß und Blaine war zu allem bereit, er war sowas von bereit und alles törnte ihn nur umso mehr an.

"Später", flüsterte Kurt und Blaine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, denn er wusste, dass Kurt dieses Versprechen halten würde. Er nickte begeistert, während er sich abmühte auf die Füße zu kommen, weil die vierzig-minütige Heimfahrt sowieso schon lang genug dauern würde und er jetzt sofort daheim sein wollte.

"Hey", sagte Kurt, als Blaine es gerade fast geschafft hatte, von seinem Schoß herunterzuklettern, und zog ihn wieder zurück – und plötzlich war er fest an Kurts Brustkorb gepresst und das war einfach der schönste Ort auf der Welt, an dem er sein wollte. "Wir müssen nicht jetzt schon gehen. Entspann dich." Kurt stützte das Kinn auf Blaines Kopf und Blaine überlief es bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der silberne Glitter in seinem Haar jetzt den sanften Bogen von Kurts Kinn bestäubte.

Selbst jetzt – hart und voller Verlangen und Ungeduld, weil er zum Warten gezwungen war – konnte Blaine nicht ignorieren, wie gut es sich anfühlte, gehalten zu werden, der Musik und Kurts Atemzügen zu lauschen, so leise, aber so nah an seinem Ohr doch das lauteste aller Geräusche. Er vergrub seine Hände in Kurts Hemd (das hellgraue, das in Blaines Gehirn selbst an einem normalen Tag einen Kurzschluss verursachte) und rieb in kreisförmigen Bewegungen darüber, ohne die Haut darunter zu berühren.

Und so ganz nebenbei wurde aus den Berührungen eine ausgewachsene Massage, nachdem sie hin- und hergerutscht waren und sich zurechtgerückt hatten; nachdem Kurt eine bequemere Position gefunden hatte, um seine Beine auszustrecken und Blaine sich hinter ihn gesetzt hatte. Während er Kurts Schultern durchknetete, bildete der Rhythmus der Musik ein fernes Hintergrundgeräusch. Kurt entspannte sich zunehmend, als Blaine seine Fingerspitzen fachmännisch in seine Haut presste und er war dankbar, dass Kurt sich zumindest sein Hemd über den Kopf gezogen hatte, um ihm leichteren Zugang zu seiner perfekten, unberührten Haut zu gewähren. Er wölbte sich Blaine entgegen, als der eine Verspannung direkt unterhalb seines linken Schulterblatts entdeckte und sackte erleichtert in sich zusammen, nachdem Blaines Hände den Schmerz ausmassiert hatten. "Du hast wirklich magische Hände", hauchte er leise und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Blaine über die Schulter hinweg ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu schenken.

Die absolute Aufrichtigkeit in seinem Blick zu sehen, war fast zu viel für Blaine. Er war kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren; er war kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren und nur, weil er seine Stirn – immer noch mit rotem und lila Glitter gesprenkelt, wie der Rest von ihm – fest an Kurts Schulter drückte, war er in der Lage, einen zitternden Atemzug zu tun, denn Kurt war einfach so unglaublich und ihn kennen, berühren und lieben zu dürfen, war ein Privileg, das Blaine sich niemals würde verdienen können, und er musste einfach lernen, es als Geschenk anzunehmen.

Blaine fing sich wieder und verlor sich in den gleichmäßigen Bewegungen seiner Handflächen auf Kurts Rücken. Er bemerkte nicht wirklich, wann die Musik anfing, wieder ruhiger zu werden, bis sie gemeinsam auf dem winzigen Sofa lagen, Kurts Kopf in Blaines Schoß und, oh Gott, das war nun überhaupt nicht hilfreich, abgesehen davon, dass alles warm und perfekt und _Kurt_ war. Außerdem schadete es nicht, dass Kurt so locker und entspannt war und sogar erlaubte, dass Blaine mit seinen Haaren spielte und sie zart mit den Fingern durchkämmte, bevor er sanft seine Schläfen massierte.

"Mmh, wenn du so weitermachst, dann werde ich einschlafen", warnte Kurt schläfrig und zufrieden mit geschlossenen Augen, als Blaine sich hinabbeugte, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.

"Bereit, nachhause zu gehen?", fragte er, überrascht darüber, wie ruhig seine Stimme klang. Das Kribbeln unter seiner Haut war nicht mehr so intensiv – ein allgegenwärtiger, aber nicht mehr so dringlicher Zustand – mit Kurt warm und träge und glitter-besprenkelt unter ihm, der ironisch lächelte, als er mit einer frivolen Geste sein Einverständnis kundtat, sich aufrecht hinsetzte und wieder in sein Hemd schlüpfte.

Sich aus den Augen zu verlieren, war keine Option, obwohl der Club immer noch voller Menschen war und die Musik wieder an Tempo zulegte und so für Blaine eine fieberhafte Atmosphäre irgendwo zwischen Traum und Realität erzeugte. Sie hielten sich an den Händen, bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge und rempelten nur zweimal gegen einen Tisch (und Blaine wäre überrascht, wenn er morgen _keine_ Blutergüsse an den Hüften hatte, autsch; Kurts gegurrtes Versprechen, sie 'besser zu küssen', ließ den Schmerz sofort nachlassen, ein augenblicklich wirksamer, natürlicher Balsam), bevor sie in die kühle Nachtluft hinaustraten.

Als sie endlich den Gehweg erreichten, fühlte Blaine sich ein bisschen weniger benommen und überwältigt von der Clubatmosphäre und plötzlich wurde ihm sein eigener zerzauster Zustand peinlich bewusst. Er war eingehüllt von Kurt – seinem Geruch, seinem Geschmack, seiner Berührung – während die New Yorker, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von seiner Anwesenheit, in beiden Richtungen an ihnen vorbeihasteten.

"Komm schon", drängte Kurt und verschränkte seine Finger mit Blaines und sein Händedruck strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit aus, die Blaines Unruhe besänftigte.

Die Welt konnte innehalten und Kurt Hummel anstarren, so sehr es ihr beliebte, aber Kurt würde niemals unter ihrem Blick ins Wanken geraten, weil er stärker war.

 

* * *

 

Das ganze Gewicht seines Blickes, erhitzt und intensiv und so voller Gewissheit auf sich zu spüren, ließ Blaines Herz rasen, als Kurt ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür des Lofts drängte und ihm mit seinen Küssen den Atem raubte. "Ist Rachel nicht – ?", versuchte Blaine stammelnd zu fragen, als Kurt ihn zu seinem Schlafraum schob, während er bereits heftig den Kopf schüttelte, denn um Himmels Willen, nein, wenn sie daheim wäre, würde er das nie riskieren.

Zumindest nicht allzu oft. Mit Kurt, der ihn entschlossen hinter sich herzog, schien es jedenfalls gar keine Frage zu sein, sich seiner Berührung, seinem Geschmack, seinem Geruch hinzugeben; dem Anblick jedes perfekten Fleckchens Haut, das entblößt wurde; er verschwendete keinen Gedanken an den Morgen danach, ein dösiges Frühstück mit einer schläfrig-verkaterten Unterhaltung und weiteren Gesprächen darüber, warum es besser war, getrennt zu wohnen....

...denn das hier – mit Kurt zusammen zu sein und ihn zu lieben – war etwas, von dem Blaine genau wusste, wie es funktionierte, ganz gleich ob nüchtern oder betrunken, oder sonstwie berauscht vor Liebe. Und vielleicht waren die New Yorker Schwulenbars genau das, was er gebraucht hatte, um sich dieses Versprechens bewusst zu werden.

Natürlich schadete es auch nicht, dass Kurt – ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett, mit nichts als Glitter im Haar und einem Lächeln im Gesicht – absolut hundertprozentig unwiderstehlich war.

 

~***~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe Drunk!Blaine <3 Als nächstes kommt der Morgen danach.


End file.
